Tall Tail
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Taken place 3 years since Beetlejuice had left. Lydia has found interest in a dark little book. How will that book get his freedom back? And with Barbra and Adam out for the moment, who will help? Movie based Rated T because it's Beetlejuice...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Beetlejuice fanfic, but I've thought about it for a while. Dreaming is believing I guess cause here it is!

* * *

Lydia's P.O.V.  
I sat on my bed in my room reading a book. My eyes where glued to the pages as I read each well written word the author had wrote. It was call Black as Night, by an unknown writer. Of course it was a horror book with ghost and other paranormal stuff I like. I was just on the first ten pages, and I was already enjoying it.

I swear nothing could take my attention away from this book. That is, until there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?", I screamed keeping my eyes on my book.

"It's Barbra and Adam.", Barbra said from the other side of the door. I sighed and closed my book, seeing as they would want my FULL attention. I'm glad they knock, Delia would barge in then knock. Now THAT was annoying.

"Come on in.", she opened the door slowly as both her and Adam stepped in. "What do ya guys need?", I asked readjusting myself on the bed so I'd be sitting straight. Barbra sat down next to me at the edge of the bed, while Adam stood there awkwardly. He was always so uncomfortable in my room.

"Well we just wanted to let you know we'd be leaving shortly. And as you know we won't be back for a while.", Barbra said in a soft tone. I frowned. I hated when they had to leave to the ghost office or whatever.

"Didn't you guys go two months ago? You said you didn't have to go back for a while.", I was clearly upset. I HATED being alone with my step mother. I shifted in my spot so I could be facing them more. "I mean, if you're gone who will keep Delia from putting me in some frilly girly dress?", I tried to add some humor to the situation. Barbra giggled and Adam smiled.

"Well Delia's fashion sense is one of the scariest things I have ever seen," Adam added leaning against the wooden post of my bed. "But I think you can handle her. After all you are 17.", he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"16," I corrected. "My birthday is in a few months. THEN I'll be 17.", Adam gave me a 'you-know-what-I-mean' look. It got quiet between us and it seemed no one was willing to speak. So I decide to break the silence. "So..do you think you'll be back in time?", I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Barbra and Adam exchanged worried looks.

"We'll do our best to make it back...", she said in a reassuring voice. She gently put her hand on my back to comfort. "Your birthday is in 3 months. We should be back by then.", she smiled sweetly at me. I sighed seeing there was no point in debating with her.

"Yeah, by the time you know it, we'll be back.", Adam said with a smile. I pushed myself away from Barbra. I looked down at my book bitterly.

"That's 'cause it's only a few minutes for you...", I grumbled under my breath. Adam put his head down, and Barbra just looked at me. She had that serious look of a mother. Silence fell over us again. We were just there, awkwardly waiting for someone to speak fist. Adam was the first.

"What's your book about?", he pointed to the black book on my bed. At lest he was trying to change the subject. I picked the book up and held it in my hand.

"Well its ghost stories. Based on true events actually.", I smiled at the book softly. "So far it's pretty good. Maybe I could tell you some of the stories when you get back.", Barbra smiled at me and nodded.

"I'd love to hear about it Lydia.", Barbra said happily. The atmosphere was no longer tense but calm. That is until Adam check his watch. He looked up at me as he grabbed Barbra's shoulder. She looked back at him with sad eyes. "Oh, Adam, do we have to go now?"

"I'm sorry Barbra. Juno wants to see us NOW.", with a sigh she stood up from my bed. They both headed to the door and I soon followed.

We went into the attic and Adam walked over to the chalk drawn door. Barbra pulled me into a tight embrace. "Alright, enough with the sweet stuff. You're gonna give me a cavity.", I said as Barbra pushed away. Next Adam gave me a huge.

"See ya soon kiddo.", Adam said as he walked back next to Barbra near the door. I waved them goodbye. Adam knocked on the door three time and it gave an eerie green glow. They walked inside and the brick door closed behind them. I sighed and turned to Adam's model.

I scanned the little model of the town. There was our house, the small grocery store, some other town shops, and the infamous cemetery. It housed both Adam and Barbra's grave. Along with HIS grave too.

If you look close enough you could still see it. The lone grave that marked Betelgeuse. No matter how hard Adam tried he couldn't get rid of the damn thing. And every time I looked at it I would remember him. Almost like re-opening a closed wound.

I thought about the day when Barbra and Adam almost got exercised, and my almost wedding day. What an horrible day that was, let me tell you. My stomach still turns just THINKING about being marry to a old dead pervert.

Of course the temptation of saying his name still lingered around me. Like doing something bad because it makes you feel good, that kind of thing. I would always avoid it by keeping my mind busy it usually worked. When the pull was strong I'd write down his name three times on a piece paper, and then set it on fire to watch it burn. Weird? Yes! But it worked.

I walked back to my room, grabbing my camera and go sight seeing. Sure, there was nothing really interesting about Winter Rivers, but it was plenty spooky. I also grabbed my book for some reading when I was done. I tried to sneak out the front door without Delia noticing.

"Lydia! Is that you?", she called from the kitchen. I groaned softly. I guess that didn't work out as planned.

"Yeah!"

"Could you come here please?", I was very tempted to say 'no', but she would've gone ballistic. I sighed and put my camera and book down on a near by table. I slowly dragged myself into the kitchen. There she was, cutting meat up. "Would you be a dear and run down to the store for me? Can you get some papertowls before we run out?"

"Why can't dad do it?", I asked with a hint of teenage rebellion. She looked at me with a glare and lips in a tight line. I threw my hands up in a surrendering manner. "Alright! It was just a question.", I turned on my heals and went back into the living room. I gathered my things and was out the door.

It was a relatively nice day out. It was near the end of summer, and transcending into autumn. The weather was perfect. A light jacket and capris would suit me just fine.

I went to the lake and take pictures of dead trees and wandering animals. Then I went to some part in the forest. Taking pictures of the shadowy figures hidden deep within the trees. My last stop was to the cemetery.

It was quiet there. Hardly anyone visits anymore. I started taking pictures of tombstones, spiderwebs, and one weeping willow. Once I was satisfied with the pictures I took I put my camera away and pulled out my book. I sat on a metal bench near by.

After about 10 minutes of reading my book I came across a mind numbingly familiar line. "He had survived the black plague, and seen death many times. He laughs at others misfortune. And wishes to kill the living.", my breath hitch as I read those lines aloud. Adam and Barbra had told me a few things about him. Some of these words matched his description. I knew he wanted to kill the living. Some red flags started to go up.

Yet I continued reading anyway. "He was the cause of all the havoc of the poor souls lives. And all you had to do was say his name three times.", my heart literally stopped beating. I knew EXACTLY who the author was talking about. No matter how much my mind begged me not to go on something told me to disobey. To continue reading. And I listened. "Just say Beetlejuice.", my eyes widened with fear and shock.

Did I just say his name out loud?! CRAP!?

* * *

Yay! I loved writing this! Ok a little boring I know, just bear with me. Let me know what you think. P.S. I know I spelt his name Betelgeuse in the beginning and made Lydia say Beetlejuice. When someone is gonna read the name it's gonna be Betelgeuse, and when someone says it it's gonna be Beetlejuice.


	2. Out

_**Hi I'm back! I found that I really enjoy writing these. So hopefully I can write more!**_

* * *

Lydia's P.O.V.

My breathing increased. Before my heart stopped, now it wouldn't stop beating. After a couple of seconds of absolutely nothing I relaxed slightly. That was until I heard a voice. A gruff whisper.

"_Somebody said my name_," it was in a taunting tone. And it felt like someone was REALLY whispering in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I quickly slammed the book shut and stuffed it in my bag. I jumped up from the bench and ran.

I was running to anywhere but here. Somewhere public where I could be seen. Well I could go to the store. Get paper towels so Delia wouldn't be suspicious. There, solve two problems at once. I cursed myself for not bringing my bike today. Now I was on foot. Running like my life depended on it, which in someways it did.

After what felt like forever of running I had reached the store. I only stopped running when I was IN the store. I put my hand on a wall resting against it. My breathing was heavy and my throat burned. I didn't even run this much in gym. I looked up to see some people looking at me. I cleared my throat, grabbed a basket, and went shopping.

Of course my mind wasn't trying to figure out what brand of paper towel to buy. It was more on the lines of 'How stupid are you to say his name out loud?! You dumb ass!'. I just wanted to kick myself for being so foolish. Now he knows I was calling him.

I grabbed two paper towels and went to check out. There was a cheery middle aged women waiting for my items. I resisted a groan at her happy smile, so instead I smiled slightly back at her. "Good afternoon. Will this be all for you?", I nodded and she took my two things.

"Can I get a water bottle?", I asked and pointed to the ones behind me. She nodded and I walked back to get one.

"Sure thing, sweet ass.", her voice was low and rough. I stopped in my tracks. Her voice was gone, now replaced with his voice. I turned around slowly. She had a smirk on her face that closely resembled his.

"W-What did you say?", she blinked a couple of times before her normal smile returned.

"I didn't say anything sweety," she looked slightly confused. I shook my head and continued to get my water. I handed her the water and 10 dollars. She gave me a bag and my change. "Have a good day!", she yelled as I walked out the door. Once I was out of store I grabbed my water bottle and opened it. I took a mouth full before continuing my walk home.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. I knew he was just screwing with me. Say his name just ONCE and now he won't stop bothering.

My list of problems seemed unending. 1) I have a psychopathic, perverted, old poltergeist chasing me. 2) Adam and Barbra aren't here to help. 3) And now I'm gonna be alone with Delia. Man do I hate my life...

After a couple minutes of walking I had reached my house. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I walked into the kitchen and threw the bag on the counter. Before Delia could say a word to me I ran back up stairs to the attic.

I went straight to the model and searched all over the town. Everything seemed normal. No evil ghost haunting it, or at least not yet. Then there a loud static noise coming from the tv. I gulped. Adam had told me it had stopped working years ago. So he fixed it before he left, or you-know-who was gonna show his face.

Sure enough there he was, sitting on a ratty couch with his dirty boots on a crowded coffee table. He held a newspaper to his face like he was reading it, and smoke was being puffed around him. My breath hitched and my heart was beating a million miles a minutes.

I haven't seen him or really thought of him in years. I had wondered what he would say to me after all these years...

He slowly set down the newspaper next to him. He had a cigar in his mouth and smirked once he saw me. He took the cigar out of his mouth and made it disappear into thin air. "Well, well, well what do we have here?", he said in a gruff voice. "If it isn't little Lydia Deetz," his eyes scanned my body. "Who isn't so little anymore..."

I shivered at what he said. "What are you doing in the tv?", was the only question that was able to come to mind. He put his feet back on the floor and leaned closer to the screen.

"I don't know? Why don't ya tell me, babes. After all you're the one that called me, remember.", his smirk glued on his face.

"It was an accident!", I shouted slightly as I stomped my foot like a little girl. He only raised an eyebrow. "Besides you could've just ignored me! I didn't say- your name, three times!", he scowled and then disappeared. The tv turned off. I looked around the room looking to see where he went. My gaze feel on Adam's model. I found him sitting on his tombstone.

"Just say my name and I'll tell you."

"Get out of Adam's graveyard!", I whispered harshly. He only started up at me.

"Ya know you want to say it. Come on babes. You say my name and I'll say yours.", he said in a suggestive manner. I shivered with utter disgust.

"Get the hell out of there Beetlejuice!", I screamed at him as my temper got the best of me. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. He only smirked up at me. He dusted off his brown jacket. Then there was a knock at the door. I turned and looked at the door.

"Lydia? What's going on in there?", Delia said as she kept knocking. I turned back to where Betelgeuse was sitting. He was no longer there of course.

I sighed and opened the door for Delia. She had a look of displeasure as she stepped into the room. "What are you screaming about? It's hard to focus with your screaming and stomping.", she complained. I nearly told her to get lost but kept myself in check.

"Just expressing myself through..uh..verbal art?", I said with more of a question than an answer. I prayed that she would just go away. Delia frowned at me, and it looked like she didn't believe me.

"Well do that on your own time in your room. No one what's to hear you scream.", she then walked back down to the kitchen. I sighed so thankful she bought it.

"_I'd like to hear you scream..._", Betelgeuse voice whispered in my ear. I felt goosebumps start to form as I felt a small breeze in my ear. Great, he hasn't been here 10 minutes and he's already being perverted.

I quickly ran down to my room and slammed the door shut. I threw myself on my bed a gave a heavy sigh. I was mentally drained. I looked over to my clock on my dresser, it was only 6:18 PM. I decide to do some drawing. I pushed myself off my bed and grabbed my sketch book and pencil.

I was really only doing this do get my mind off of him.

* * *

_**Ok, I know I made Beetlejuice move a little fast, but he's a pervert! Haha! Alright I'm already working on the next chapter so fingers crossed I can get Beetlejuice to come out more. Everyone's reviews are welcome!  
SPOILERS* I'll be doing Beetlejuice P.O.V. next chapter.**_


	3. Bugging ya

**This** chapter is for 4ever-A-**_Nightmare_**! **_Enjoy_**! **_This_** one _**goes**_ out to you.

Betelgeuse P.O.V.

I cackled as Lydia quickly left the room. Breathers were so easy to mess with! Especially her... I sat in the graveyard. I honestly hadn't thought i'd be back in this dump.

I was trying to score with some chick at a bar when I felt a pull. I knew I was being called. It had been a while since someone had called me, but I remembered the feeling. The ghoul in front of me was drunk and having a fun time flirting with me, she was an easy catch and I could've gotten laid. But I wasn't about to let the chance of scamming someone to get my freedom pass me by. So in a flash I disappeared.

I had arrived in a cemetery behind a girl sitting on a bench. The first thought that came to mind was how cliché this was. I mean, a young girl all alone in a creepy cemetery summoning a weird ghost.

I was studying the girl more. Her body had stiffened, like she knew she had made a mistake. I thought maybe she was an old client. And I couldn't have been more right. Imagine my surprise when I saw Lydia Deetz sitting RIGHT infront of me! It's like my unsaid prayers had been answered. I smirked evily. I was gonna have some fun with her...

So until she had gotten home I was gonna mess with her.

When she arrived I would make my presence FULLY known, by appearing in that old tv in the attic. It was WAY to easy to get her to say my name. I thought it would be more of a challenge. The look on her face was priceless. Shocked, scared, and worried all rapped up in one and tied with a big black and white bow.

I sighed and conjured up a reclining chair and sat down for a while. I grabbed a beer from thin air and took a swig. I had got a good look at Lydia, and hot damn had she grown up.

She wore a grey shirt with a baggy sweater, but you could still see the curve of her waist and those beautiful breasts. She was also wearing black skinny jeans that showed her body off nicely. I smirked, time was good to her...very good to her. And even if I had only seen her for a few minutes, I could already tell what she looked like.

I had a sixth senes for those type of things. I could tell if a girl was sexy from miles away. It's a gift I tell ya! Speaking of Lydia, I might as well 'POP' up on her and see what she's doing. Not like I have anything better to do.

So with the flick of a wrist I appeared in a dark room that was only lit by a small lamp. There I saw Lydia sittin on her bed doing something on a piece of paper. As I went to walk near her my whole body hit something hard. I put my hand up to feel in front of me. Realization hit me as I looked around. I was stuck in a freaken mirror!

Damn these restrictions!

The loud 'thump' had caused Lydia to jump, making her drop her pencil and looking around with worried eyes. Her gaze fell upon her mirror and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw me standing there. I wanted to laugh uncontrollably but settled for a dark chuckle. She dropped her notebook thing on wher bed and scootched back against her headboard. Her face, if possible, was paler than usual.

"What's the matter, babes? Looks like you've seen a ghost.", I said laughing loudly. She scowled at me. She slowly slid off her bed and ran for the door. She pulled the door only for me to use some of my juice to slam it closed and lock it. "Sorry, sweetheart, it ain't gonna be that easy", I said with a smirk.

She looked at we with fear as she backed far away from the mirror I was in. Lydia opened her mouth to scream but I zapped duck tape onto her mouth. "I wouldn't be screaming if I were you babes. Unless you want to see more of my juice.", I said with a cocked eyebrow. She shook her head. "Good, now you can off the tape.", she slowly pulled off the tape. She rubbed her mouth tenderly after taking off the tape. She glared up at me.

"What do you want?", she spat a me with hate.

"You look cute when you're angry.", I said with a wink. She scrunched her face up with disgusted and she scoffed. I love making her uncomfortable.

"Gross...", she groaned as she edged towards the bed. She sat down on the bed, she was stiff on the bed watching me. "I meant why are you back? What on this Earth could you want from us?", I pondered the thought. I could say revenge, but that was far from the truth. Well she didn't have to know that...

"Well for one, I don't need anything from your dumb parents or those dead beat ghost pales of yours. But I do need something from you," I leaned against the glass. Her face twisted with concussion.

"From me? What do you need from me?", she picked up her pencil and grabbed her sketch book and started to draw. She looked like she didn't care, but it was probably just an act.

"Oh ya know the basics. A cup of sugar, a teaspoon of oil, oh and for you to hold up your end of the deal!", Lydia's body froze. Her pencil stopped moving across the paper and she looked up at me.

"What deal?", I put both hands on the glass in front of me putting pressure on it. As if were trying to break out, which in a way I was.

"You know damn well what deal! I mean talk about a runaway bride. Mine fed me to a FREAKEN SANDWORM!", she gulped. For the second time she put her drawing stuff down. Fear took over her expressions again.

"O-oh, that deal...", she bowed her head and said it with sadness. She looked like she was thinking of something to say. "Our marriage-if you can call it that- wasn't part of the deal. All you said was you wanted out. You never said anything about us getting married.", she pointed out. Every time she looked up it was like she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nu-Un," I said wagging my finger at her. "Don't go trying to con a conman. I may have not mentioned anything 'bout the marriage, but you still said said yes to me. You didn't care what you had to do as long as you saved your little pets.", she scowled and clenched her fist. "Speaking of your little pets, where are they? Didn't see em up in the attic."

Lydia clenched her jaw and tried to take even breaths. "For one they are not my pets, and two why do you care about where they are?", she said with her arms crossed.

"So I can scare the crap out of them that's why. But until then...", I gave her an evil grin. "Might as well see how your mommy dearest is doing..."

"Step-mother," she corrected. "And leave her alone!"

"Whatever," I waved my hand at her.

"I mean it!", she jumped off her bed standing up with anger.

"Ooo I'm so scared!", I said sarcastically.

"If you don't leave her alone I'll..I'll..", she seemed at a loss for words. I smirked.

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me? I'm already dead!", her face was red with anger. And it was funny!

"Will you shut the hell up and listen to me Beetlejuice!", I smiled wickedly. She didn't seem to notice that she said my name a third time. I was free for now.

And to test out my juice I would use Lydia's mom as a tester. Then come back a bother Lyds.

She looked like she was about to say something but I cut in. "See you on the flip side!", and with that I poofed myself into the kitchen where Lydia's mom was. Sure enough there she was. Her food was perfectly cooked as she started to make some type of salad.

I wonder how she'll feel about adding beetles to menu... One way to find out!

With a snap of my finger beetles started to crawl everywhere. On the food, on the floor, and the best part was when one of em crawled on Debra. "AHHHHHH!", Debra let out a blood curdling scream and dropped the salad blow on the floor. I started to laugh uncontrollably, but I made SURE that Debra couldn't see or hear me.

As if on cue Lydia came running down stairs. She stopped when she saw all the bugs crawling around. Lydia turned and glared at me as I smiled innocently back at her. Debra let out another scream which caught Lydia's attention. Lydia grabbed a broom and opened their back door and started to brush out as many beetles as possible.

Debra even threw the chicken she had just cooked out the door as well, pan and all! That only made me laugh harder.

After about a minute of the same thing I sent the beetles off, but not before dropping a big fat one of Debra's head. She let out a terrifying scream and tried to shake it off her head. "Clam down!", Lydia instructed. "Let me grab it off."

"Just get it off! Get it off, get it off!", Debra whinnied. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Lydia carefully plucked the beetle out of her step mom's hair and chucked it out the door. Her red hair was a mess and her breaths heavy and uneven. "What just happen here, never leaves this house under stand Lydia.", Lydia nodded. "Good girl. Now I'm going to take a shower. Would you be a dear and clean up this mess?", Lydia groaned but nodded anyway.

Debra quickly ran up stairs and slammed her door shut. I started to have a laughing fit. If I could still breathe, I'd be out of breath my now. I looked up to see Lydia glaring at me. An large scowl on her lips.

"Whhat?!", I questioned with a guilty smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You asshole! Now I have to clean the kitchen by myself! You idiot!", she screamed at me. I mean, you can tell she was mad. 'Cause just a few minutes ago, she was afraid.

"Whoa, harsh words there babe.", I said. I leaned against the counter. I conjured up a broom and tossed it to her. "Well looks like you better get started.", she caught it and snarled. She grumbled bitterly. "You gotta admit that scaring her was pretty funny.", Lydia had a soft smile and nodded. "Just get it off! Get it off, get it off!", I mimicked Debra's voice.

"Yeah..it was funny I'll give you that..", she said bending over to pick up some glass. I leaned forward slightly so I could get a good look at her ass.

"Debra is easy to scare...", I said watching her body move. Her butt was up slightly as she clean the floor. She stopped cleaning and looked at me.

"Who's Debra?"

"Well duh! Your step mom. I'm telling ya babe, if you don't know her name you should be glad I'm here.", did she have a brain fart or something? Or was Debra's stupid rubbing off on her?

"Her name is Delia, ya know.", Delia? Boy do I feel stupid...

"Hey, I knew it started with a 'D'."

_**Yesssss I'm done with this chapter. Next chapter will be how Lydia realizes that she said BJ's name a third time.  
SPECIAL THANKS! Thank you to 4ever-A-Nightmare. This person pushed me o wright this. I even got brushes to prove it! Sorry if Betelgeuse is out of character same for Lydia.**_


End file.
